This invention relates generally to multi-stage centrifugal pumps and more particularly to diffusers for multi-stage centrifugal pumps.
Multi-stage pumps use a radial diffuser where the width of the diffusing passages increases from the entrance of the passage to the exit passage. The outer diameter of the diffuser is a function of the vane number and the exit height. Typically, reducing the diffuser diameter reduces the pump performance.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present centrifugal pump diffusers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.